With me
by Kida Luna
Summary: Testarossa… Fate carries a demon’s brand upon her name, which makes her the most wanted criminal by the TSAB. The only thing that she wishes for is being with the person whom she loves the most: Nanoha. However, this desire might come at a great cost. FN.


_**Summary: **__Testarossa… Fate carries a demon's brand upon her name, which makes her the most wanted criminal by the TSAB. The only thing that she wishes for is being with the person whom she loves the most: Nanoha. However, this desire might come at a great cost. FateNano._

_**With me **_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Song picked up from the group Sum 41**_

_I knew it.__ It was wrong. I know it is wrong. Then... why can't myself move away from her?_

_...w__hy do I not want to go away...?_

**I don't want this moment to ever end****,**

**w****here everything's nothing without you...**

Her heart squeezed painfully as she hugged her legs with sadness, a face hiding between them. Golden hair caressed one of her cheeks while the precious red eyes came slowly to a close, thinking about what she **should** do right now.

But she wanted to see her. She wanted to be with her... but she couldn't, she mustn't!

"That's why everything's wrong, that's the problem. You have to understand Fate, you have to!" She protested to herself, covering her face with both hands.

A bitter smile formed and she looked up at the nocturnal sky through the large window of her department, where she was living with Arf's company. She was sleeping and lying at her side, as she always have been.

"_Testarossa_... with that name, I carry the mark of a demon that could never be close to you, not without being hunted." Fate lamented and rubbed the loom of her pet.

"Nanoha. Nanoha, are you alright?"

"........."

"Nanoha!"

"Uh? Nyahaha, I'm sorry, Yuuno-kun." The girl apologized, one finger scratching her cheek. "Mmm, what were you saying?"

"If you're alright...."

"Of course I'm alright, I'm perfectly fine! I don't know why you're even asking!!" She smiled as best as she could, and bade a goodnight to her best friend, cutting off any chat possible.

Nanoha Takamachi turned off the lights of her bedroom and went to bed, facing Yuuno with her back.

_Of course I am, __right...?_

**I'll wait here forever just to****, **

**To ****see you smile...**

Moments later she fell asleep.

And began to reminisce amidst her dreams...

_Precia Testarossa?_

"_Fate __Testarossa, accused by the charges of causing a disturbance to the interdimensional level, as well as being an accomplice of a dangerous criminal who…"_

"_Stop! She didn't want to do it!"_

"_Nanoha, will you calm down?!" Whispered the Admiral Chrono, in rebuke. "Please, continue.…"_

_Nanoha quickly remained silent, but she wasn't done yet._

_(__Chrono… it's not her fault and you know it….)_

_(Nanoha, I need to listen to the report of the situation. Please, just stay quiet.)_

_(But…)_

_(I know you're worried, but you're not helping me right now….)_

"_Admiral Chrono Harlaown?"_

"_Say."_

"_Permission to isolate the daughter of Precia Testarossa in the planet #102, in order to fulfill her sentence during the next 21 years."_

_I saw him bite his low lip discreetly, and with the strong look that support his captain's range, he answered:_

"_Granted."_

'**Cause it's true****.**

**I'm nothing, without you...**

_(__Chrono!)_

"_Immediately," he greeted his superior, "then we proceed to transfer her in a few minutes." The man raised a hand over his left ear and clicked on a tiny microphone. "Squadron 5, authorized transfer: We're ready."_

_(Why...?__)_

_(Nanoha, the __whole__ Council have already decided to...)_

_(You're being__ unfair!)_

_(__I can't object, understand! Nanoha, come back! NANOHA!)_

"NANOHA!"

"Ah?!"

The brunette woke up sweating while a hand touched her breast, clearly uneasy. Blue eyes gazed the creature at her side, which was looking at her with those two deep black pupils of ferret.

"Nano..."

"Mn, just a nightmare, Yuuno-kun." The girl cut off. "Back to sleep, ne? I'm fine."

Ado, she covered herself with the sheets and turned around again -in an attempt to avoid the rodent's gaze-, swallowing tears and closing her eyes strongly. Unconsciously, her right hand stroke the pillow, tailing off the grasp to every minute that was passing by.

Moments later, slate blue eyes were closing, wearily.

"Fate...." She mused.

"_Nanoha… Nanoha.…_"

"Fate?" The brunette flickered and sat up, looking at the blonde knocking her window and gesturing signs to make her go out.

**Through it all I've made my mistakes****,**

**I'll stumble and fall****...**

The sapphire-eyed girl walked up to her and carefully opened the window, trying not to disturb her sleeping friend. Then she smiled, and almost immediately hugged the unexpected visitor.

"Nanoha, you're going to make me fall." She snickered, separating the girl from her softly. "Here." The blonde added, offering a hand.

With a nod the brunette accepted it, putting a foot on the frame of the window, and the other one on the branch of the tree where her friend was standing; after that, Precia Testarossa's daughter received her carefully between her arms to avoid a possible fall.

As soon as both feet touch the woody surface, Fate firmly held her hand and guided her far from there, flying above the city. Although the breeze was fresh, there was a certain warmth, because anything else mattered.

Nothing at all, except the two.

Fate never let go of her hand during the entire distance.

Nanoha always kept their fingers entwined together.

And finally, they stopped at the park where they had fought their last battle. Fate touched soil first and twirled around, facing the other girl; she extended her hand to take Nanoha down subtly.

"You shouldn't have come." Nanoha muttered as she lowered her head.

"Don't be stubborn, I wanted to come. Didn't you want to see me too?" Her voice sounded hurt.

"It's not that... Fate-chan, they could lock you up because of me." The brunette answered sadly.

"I don't care," a tender smile, "I want to be with you, that's why I didn't let them take me away. I can handle them. I handled you, didn't I?"

**But I mean these words...**

Raising Heart's master chuckled before giving a hug to her old enemy. Suddenly, she started to cry, and did not know whether it was happiness or sadness; she only felt secure in the lovely warm arms that were holding her, and from which she never wanted to be taken away.

"I missed you so much."

"Fate-chan, you're not helping me." The white mage giggled, wiping off her tears with the back of the hand. "I missed you too, but you shouldn't go out like this, they could find you."

"What about you finding me? I wouldn't mind." The blonde gently smiled.

"Mou, Fate-chan, I'm serious!" Despite the earnest words, she couldn't hide the little amusement that filled her then.

The girl of the burgundy eyes wrapped the brunette between her arms, and began to spin, dance and laugh with pleasure. Nanoha did the same and let her go on with the dance as long as her friend wanted, as long as she could hear the giggles and feel her joy. _As long as Fate was happy._

Cherry blossoms cracked under Takamachi's furry white slippers, while the wind ruffled her long brown hair. She held on tighter to her companion and in the midst of her own giggles, Nanoha asked her to stop, because she couldn't stand anymore the dazed feeling.

"I felt my feet floating...."

"I'm sorry, I got thrilled. I don't want to waste any moment." She added without dropping her hands yet.

Blue eyes softened and white hands released the others to travel down to the blonde's waist, pulling the body closer to hers. Nanoha leaned in until both foreheads touched and with a shallow breath, let her head rest on Fate's right shoulder.

**I want you to know****,**

**With everything, I won't let this go...**

"Fate-chan?"

"What?"

"Do not let me go...." A bare whisper.

"I won't," the dream-flying girl was embraced tightly, "I will never let you go Nanoha, 'cause I'd die if you're not here...."

"Stay with me." She cried.

Fate Testarossa placed her head upon the chestnut strands and looked up at the dark sky; burgundy eyes shining and pained, a broken heart wishing in silence to keep that promise forever, wondering if she could be able to.

The most wanted criminal shut her red pupils and caressed the brown hair tenderly, pushing just a bit away the brunette but with a trusty smile; then, she kissed each blue eye lovingly and give one last kiss to her lips. Sweet and soft.

Nanoha Takamachi closed her eyes too, feeling the nice pressure over her mouth, and the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm with you Nanoha, so please don't cry." A creaked voice, and even in her request she began to whine too.

**These words are my ****heart and my soul.**

**I'll hold on**** to this moment, you know?...**

"Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, here!"

A cheery voice and a hand on the air made her presence known to her friends. As soon as they gather, the conversation flowed up and comments about school didn't wait.

On the midway at home, the three girls stopped in front of a new silhouette resting against a high pole; hands entwined and hid in the back of a dark t-shirt, the white short trembling by the shuffling feet scratching the surface, black ribbons holding her hair up in two ponytails flowing scarcely.

The face downcast, looking down at the sidewalk, and a slight blush gracing her cheeks. A smile drawn on the lips.

"Fate-chan!" One hand waving and greeting her happily.

Yes, _a bright smile on the lips._

"Nanoha!" She replied aloud. "Em... good day at school?" The voice got lowered, a little embarrassed by her reckless before the other two girls.

"Nanoha, is she your friend?"

"Nyahaha, I remember now," she popped her head, "I haven't introduce you yet. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, she's Fate." The brunette remarked by placing herself aside the blonde. "She's a good friend mine, I hope everyone get along very well." She finished attaching to the blonde's arm, smiling and closing her blue eyes.

**As I bleed my heart out to show****.**

**And I won't let go...**

"Um, nice to meet you...."

"The pleasure is ours. Nanoha's friends are our friends too, right, Arisa?"

"Absolutely! Hey, since how long are you being friends?" Said girl inquired while taking the way back home again, walking next to the other blonde and peering her so badly.

Fate brought up both hands and clasped their fingers together, strained. The skies' mage noticed the motion and cleared without dropping her arm, "Since four months or kind of."

The grasp in Fate's arm vanished and almost immediately she felt Nanoha stroking and caressing her right hand smoothly; at the same time, she also maintained the chatter with her classmates.

The mere show of affection soothed the black mage, blessing that holding hands together was a simple and very normal sign of friendship to give suspicions to others.

(Are you alright? I guess my friends really surprise you, nyahaha....)

(Nanohaaaaa! Don't tease me like that! It's just, um, well... I don't know them. I'm a bit embarrassed.)

(I hope don't bother you that I said we're just friends.)

(Mmn, not at all. Besides it'd be weird, I haven't treated them before, je.)

(Mou, what's so funny, Fate-chan?)

**Thoughts read unspoken****,**

**Forever and now****…**

"Fate."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I was wandering," she blushed, "you said?"

The light touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. With a hand covering her mouth, the purple-haired snickered while reiterating her question.

"I said, how did you and Nanoha meet each other?"

"How...?" She repeated as tried to remember. "Mmm, we met... actually, a fight...?"

"What Fate-chan is trying to say is that we met by a skirmish, nyahaha." Nanoha giggled. "Isn't it, Fate-chan?"

"Mmph."

"Despite," a squint came from the emerald eyes, "there's something rare in her, Nanoha...."

"Arisa, is a bad manner speak such things from other people."

"But it is true! Ouch! Suzuka, don't do that!"

The blonde complained and rubbed her head in an attempt to ease the smack dispatched by her friend, peeking at her with slight anger. Although the gossips came in and out, and everybody laughed carelessly, Bardiche's master was still a bit ashamed.

Especially when she intended to avoid Arisa's questions about where did she live, which school she was studying in, why they had never seen her.... Before long, everyone split up straight home, except for the both mages who continued walking together.

"Nanoha, your friend scares me...."

"Nyahaha, sorry for that. Arisa is kind of overprotective with me."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry, I'm sure that when you know her better, she will like you too." The brunette smiled.

"And how was your day?" She changed the topic.

**And p****ieces of memories**

**Fall to the ground...**

"Mmm, good. School was easy and also you came to see me. My day is going fantastically well thanks to Fate-chan."

"I'm glad to hear that. Mm, Nanoha?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have an ice cream?" The happiness increased as she beheld the foreknowing smile oh her friend-girlfriend appears, feeling herself the need to smile too.

"Only if it's vanilla with chocolate cookies!"

Both laughed loudly and Testarossa couldn't help but deny with the head, the owner of her thoughts was an utterly lover of cookies and ice creams; and because of that, the last comment wasn't a surprise to her. Otherwise, for one weird reason, it make her feel so delighted too.

Thus with no other chance to continue inquiring, the blonde felt the grab in her hand pulling her forth, with hurry; making herself hardly to keep the pace of the shortest one.

"Nanoha, slow down or you'll make us fall!" She spoke, trying to fix the gold hair with her free hand.

"Nop," the brunette turned and stuck out her tongue, "I have to go home later, and I won't see Fate-chan until who knows when. As faster we arrive, more the time we can share together!" She stated perky, returning her look over the road.

The blonde sighed, defeated. Burgundy eyes got soften and she thought about how lucky she was for having Nanoha with her, because she could turn the simplest things into the most beautiful ones. She made her world perfect.

Fate nibbled her lips. Because even with that, there was still the other face of the coin, the face she absolutely disliked it... the fact that she was a _Testarossa_. Everyone in the Council practically scorn and blame her because all of the incidents happened in the past. Also it was true she was guilty, it didn't mean she really wanted to.

Thereby, Fate Testarossa wondered how much time she could be able to avoid them before they took her away from Takamachi Nanoha. And, God that she knew, it had never hurt so badly to have an answer, even if she was unbeknownst to this one.

The black mage seized more to the warm hand holding hers, and sighed again, pretending to hide the wince shaking her gorgeous burgundy eyes.

**I know what I did****n't have so,**

**I won't let this go...**

"Is here ok?"

The red-eyed girl got aware that they had already stopped. Confused eyes glanced out at the small and modest ice-cream parlor, the unfurled umbrellas upon the scattered tables in the open air, and at last, the brunette head being tilted in a clear sign of doubt.

"Well, do you order or I?" There was a smile.

When Fate came back with the order in hands, she found Nanoha dusting off one of the tables; at the time her presence was noticed, the little girl pulled out a chair politely, pointing the free seat with an arm and joking:

"Your throne, _my dear princess_."

"Nanoha!" Fate retorted as her face turned hastily red.

"Nyahaha, c'mon, Fate-chan, just relax and enjoy, ok?" She asked by sitting across from her, where the other empty bench was.

With a 'hum' Fate did the same and placed the huge ice cream in the middle, offering a plastic spoon to her partner.

"I thought it would be better if both share one ice cream," it was the explain to the questioning look, "so I ask a banana split. It's of vanilla, do you mind?"

"Mmn, it looks delicious!"

The blonde grabbed her spoon and scooped a piece of the dessert, she peered at her friend eating happily, and closing her eyes took the ice cream into her mouth. Or what it was left from it.

"Mmm, Nammmha!" Fate claimed while biting the spoon.

The blue-eyed one laughed with amusement whilst holding her own spoon on the air, still with the stolen frozen candy that she had snatched whereas she was not being watched; and under Fate's nose, Nanoha ate it.

"It was mine!" Fate feigned anger.

'**Cause it's true****.**

**I'm nothing without you...**

"It was! Mmphhh!" She dropped out the tongue. "If you're not careful, I will eat all this ice cream alone by myself, nyahaha...." It was her warning before taking another scoop to her mouth.

"Mine!" The blonde snarled, fighting against the other evil plastic spoon.

"Mou, Fate-chan, you dropped it all over my hand!"

"You cause it." She tried to hide her snicker in vain.

Before the pouted face of her 'offended' Nanoha, Fate put down her spoon and grasped the left hand of the brunette; then, leaning forward against the table and making sure nobody was looking, she kissed and licked the back of that soft milky white hand, fading away every trace of ice cream in it.

"Better?" A lopsided smile.

"Fate-chan!" She exclaimed embarrassed and astonished. "Don't... don'tdothatagain!" Takamachi blurted out hurriedly, with burning cheeks.

"Don't what? Jaja, Nanoha, if you talk to me so fast, I won't get what you're saying."

"Mouuu, you know perfectly what did I say!" She snorted, crossing her arms.

One second later, the two girls burst into laughter as they still continue struggling against each other, now for eating the whipped cream of the big banana split in front of them.

"Nyahaha, I imagine, my uniform was all stained of ice cream. I had to wash it out...."

"Sorry for that."

**All**** the streets, where I walked alone, **

**With nowhere to go…**

"Mmn." Nanoha shook her head and flopped down onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is Saturday, would you like to go somewhere, ne, Fate-chan?" Soft laughs were heard from the other side of the line.

"Enchanted."

"Where?" She asked by sitting. "Umm, you don't know? Nyahaha, me neither, but I don't mind. We'll see it tomorrow. Fate-chan, I have to go, mom is starting to scream at me going to bed or she will throw my phone out the window." A large sigh.

"If that's the case, I'd better get some sleep too. I don't want to be in a bad mood with my mother in law."

"Fate-chan!" There were more yells inside the house. "One moment mom, I'm almost done!" The brunette shouted while covering the headphone with one hand. "Mou, you're going to pay me that tomorrow, little bandit...."

"Jeje, I adore you too, Nanoha, bye-bye. Sweet dreams."

A dull sound followed by the intermittent bip, bip, made her realize that her girlfriend had hung up the phone, running away of the reprimand of her innocent trick. Nanoha turned off the lights and went to bed, slowly letting out a whisper that the blonde could not hear.

"Sweet dreams, Fate-chan."

And with a yawn she hugged her pillow, sleeping with a smile and no worries. In a certain manner, she was grateful that Yuuno had to go out that day because an emergency, other way, she couldn't be allowed to talk with the girl of the precious ruby eyes.

Nanoha Takamachi felt happier than ever.

**I've come to an end...**

And surely, tomorrow she would think how to avenge that little joke of a few back moments.

For some reason her breath became heavy, her forehead started to sweat and an undecipherable crushing feeling hovered upon her heart. When obtaining air turned impossible, the despair went too far that she woke up with a flick, panting and flinching as though life slid from her hands.

Something was wrong. She could feel it, so strongly that she could almost sense herself burst into tears at any moment.

Slate blue eyes shut off and the head was shaken, containing the will to cry. She had to get out of there immediately.

She had to take her hand and listen to her say: "It's ok, I'm with you."

"_My name is Takamachi Nanoha."_

Therefore, tossing the covers away the little girl walked towards the window and opened it, sneaking outside. The brunette wobbled over the branch of the tree where she was standing, and went down so quickly as the fear to fall allowed her to.

"_If I __win... will you let me listen to your story?"_

Before long, the white mage ran as fast as she could, because for some reason there was something telling her that she must not to fly at that moment.

"_Even if I __answer, it'll probably mean nothing to you."_

It resembled the feeling of claws twiddling her heart, and she didn't even know why. She didn't know why she was scurrying, didn't know either why she had escaped from her house or why she was running in the middle of the city at 4 in the morning!

Everything was very dark and lonely, even yet, that wasn't the scariest thing.

"_Come fly with me, please!"_

**I want you to know****!**

**With everything, I won't let this go...**

Nanoha was faltering inside. She bit her lips and wished everything was just a bad dream.

"_Nan__oha... next time we meet again, I'll be sure to call out your name."_

Why? Why did it feel so... terrible? Why didn't she just wake up? Why had to happen this all of a sudden?

"_Fate-chan__, I don't care what the others say, please, stay with me?"_

The blue-eyed girl stopped in front of a high building, bending down on her knees and inhaling long mouthfuls of air. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her pajama and crossed the street hastily, wanting to reach what was inside of that place. To reach_ who _was inside of that place.

"Fate-chan!" She called out with anxiety.

"_Nanoha, I'm a dange__rous person. I..." The voice creaked, "... I don't want to hurt you, I don't want your friends to think of you as a traitress or a hateful person because of my fault! I'm spoiled," Testarossa cried, "I'm spoiled and someone as good as you cannot be with someone like me." A deny and a beautiful but broken smile drawn over the face covered with tears._

As soon as the brunette have peered the door of the apartment from the girl with precious burgundy eyes, she stopped her career. A quivering hand grasped the doorknob, and suddenly, a drop fell onto itself, damping her skin. And it was a warm dampness.

"_I don't mind! If you're a bad or a good person, you'll always be Fate-chan and that will never change!__" The shortest one whined while trying to shed the tears that clouded her view. "Because, snif... because you're the most important person to me," a warm smile as well as cozy and wet blue eyes embraced her, "and If you're not at my side, I'm incomplete. I need you... don't leave me, Fate...."_

Nanoha realized that she was crying**, **the cheeks were wet and her voice was hiccuping slightly while petit spasms were shuddering all her body. She opened the door carefully, with no noise.

"_Nanoha, I... thank you. Thank you so much__, Nanoha, I'm so glad to hear that." Her arms drew her near and the dream-flying girl didn't do other thing than return the hug and hide the face in the blonde's back. That was the first time both shared their tears._

**These words are my heart and my soul****.**

**I'll hold on**** to this moment, you know?...**

Seconds later, she was inside the room of the person she called moments before. The figure on the bed scrambled, then the crimson orbs opened slowly, focusing the silhouette in front of her.

The blonde sat on the bed, and getting away the drowsiness, got up on her feet at once, concerned of the state of the girl with down brown hair and pink pajama ahead of her, choking and trembling. Totally scared to death.

Immediately, Fate hugged Nanoha.

The little one began to cry over her chest, perceiving a warmth that wrapped her up and a silky free hair rubbing her hands attached to the back of the blonde. She felt guilty for wetting the dark pajama of Fate, but every bad feeling vanished off when her friend let out some few words which enveloped her very deep inside.

"Shh, everything's fine, Nanoha. I'm with you."

"_I will always be with you, N__anoha. At your side, because I desire it too and I need you with all my heart. I'm with you Nanoha, please never forget that."_

"Fate... I-I don't know what happened to me, I just have t-to see you!" She moaned.

The brunette left herself being driven to bed, where the black mage placed the sheets above them. Fate rested her head on the brown strands and hugged Nanoha strong and softly, as if she was afraid the girl between her arms could get broken.

"It's ok, try to sleep, right? I won't go anywhere." She muttered mildly.

Nanoha hiccupped a few minutes more before calm down, and she allowed herself to be embraced, because she felt as a small and scared child. She stayed there because at those moments the safest place in the whole world were the nice and warm arms of Fate Testarossa.

Because she always would protect her.

**As I bleed my heart out to show****.**

**And I won't let go...**

Nanoha leaned a hand against the cheek of her girlfriend, and with a breath of relief, she let herself be drifted away by the weariness. As it was impossible to undo the pressure inside her heart, she just attached more and more to Fate while dreaming.

"Nanoha? Do you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry, nyahaha." She giggled.

"Alright, I'll try again...." An intake of air. "Na..."

"Honey, I believe our little daughter understands that is wrong to escape from house during the night," a nod, "and it is wrong not to tell me or daddy when she needs to go out," another nod, "and it isn't very polite to visit other people while they're sleeping." One more nod, blue eyes clearly filled with guilty whereas they looked at Fate over the shoulder. "And you must not do others worry about yourself, alright, little lady?"

"Alright, I know." She trailed off the words. "It wasn't on purpose. Sorry." Nanoha murmured with the head downcast.

"Mr and Mrs Takamachi, I can assure you that nothing bad happened to Nanoha, she was with me; and regarding to her unexpected visit, I'm not bother at all." Fate put a hand over the brunette's shoulder. "Nanoha is always welcome to my apartment, as well as all her family." She smiled.

"That's pretty generous from you, Fate, but Nanoha must learn that she cannot be running away at night wherever she wants without saying anything." Said girl hunched up a little because of her father's scold.

"Mou, I said I was sorry dad, I know it's my fault." She tried to defend herself. "You're embarrassing me in front of Fate!" Takamachi whimpered as she covered her face with both hands.

The girl in question just chuckled with amusement due to the show of shame from the smallest one.

"Really, there's no problem to me, please don't be mad at her."

**In front of your eyes...**

After a small chat with Nanoha's parents, both went out to enjoy the rest of the day. By request of the scolded girl, they led to the zoo.

Even though for Fate hadn't much sense to go and see the animals, she accepted, just to delight those shining blue eyes which seemed to reflect her in the inside.

She loved when the blue eyes brimmed with joy because they lit up her entire world.

"Fate-chan?" She called.

"Yes, Nanoha?"

"I know you're striving a lot to pass unnoticed." Her voice tinged with sadness. "Despite the fact that I know this is a big chance you're taking for me.... " A hand took hers, perking the brunette to continue,"I'm glad about having you with me, I really am. Thank you."

The last words were barely a meek whisper followed by a weight on her arm. Testarossa realized that the blue-eyed girl had released her hand to lean against her shoulder while they keep on walking; the tiny show of affection had become an habit a long time ago, and she couldn't help but feel touched deep inside because of that.

Hence, the blonde approached more to the girl who offered her two pink ribbons, and a heart that now belonged to her; one aside of the another, laying on each other in silence, making company to themselves.

_First time I saw Fate __she was quite alone and sad. She was so cold that Arf was the only one keeping at her side without being pushed away; then I discovered I was envy of Arf, because she could be very close to you freely instead of me. After all, you just continued casting me away more and more each time we met._

_And for some reason, I felt -here deeply inside- that I wanted to be at your side. It was me who wanted to trace a smile on those quiet lips, it was me who wanted to make dance those pained eyes with bliss, I wanted to touch your heart._

_God__, it was very hard._

_You never let me get to you, and each time I saw myself reflecting on those crimson pupils I wished I could cry the tears you refused to let escape. More than once I yearned to hug you instead of fight against you._

Soon Fate perceived a head dropping against her shoulder, and almost instinctively, she tilted hers over the soft brown hair. The sweet smell that spread it out invaded all her senses, relaxing the blonde completely.

_Afterwards__, I knew the truth behind those cute and haunted burgundy eyes. From the beginning your life wasn't yours, because it always belonged to Alicia Testarossa; and when you made it all out, I suffered at the sight of yourself falling apart in front of my eyes._

**It falls ****from the skies…**

"_I've always hated you. You will never take up Alicia's place."_

_You haven't anyone._

_I wanted to have you with me._

_It was the first time I felt hate, I hated whole-heartedly that woman, Precia Testarossa. Because she left you, hurt you and even now that she was dead, was still the only reason of you and me not being together at all._

"What would you like to see first?"

"Mmm, let's see lions. Over here, Fate-chan!" Nanoha grasped her hand.

_And the__ first time you gave me your hand and you truly smiled leaving the bad things behind, I was really happy. Fate Testarossa finally let me approached to her, burgundy eyes giving off glowing hope in the end; a tiny but bright hope that there was something on the outside waiting for her._

_And I'__d be next to Fate since that very moment._

"Ahh, Fate-chan, Fate-chan, come here! Let's take a picture together!"

"Nanoha," she fiddled with her fingers, "I don't know, I just..."

"Nyahaha, don't be nervous, you'll look great." The brunette flashed her a wink.

A blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks who just nodded meekly. Bardiche's master stared at the other girl placing the digital camera above an enormous stone in front of both, pressing one and other buttons as well as focusing the right angle.

Nanoha came back next to the red-eyed mage, and took one of her arms whilst saying, "Smile."

**When you don't know**

**What you're looking to find…**

A bluish light on top of the camera blinked three times before shooting with a click. The brunette ran fast and clasped the device between her hands, contemplating the new photography.

Fate reached to her, nosey.

In the image were the both smiling. She was wearing a white skirt matched with a yellow t-shirt covered by a black jacket; Nanoha, on the other side, was clad in a blue skirt, an orange blouse and a white jacket. The brunette in the picture was smiling and hooking up to Fate's left arm fondly, and behind them it could be seen the huge cage of lions; some of the big felines ferreting at the camera with curiosity.

"We looked pretty good together," Nanoha thought, "didn't we, Fate-chan?"

"Mmp, is a wonderful picture." She smiled.

_I know it sounds__ very selfish, but I'm glad for being the only capable person in the entire world who could touch your heart and trace a smile into your eyes. Fate Testarossa..._

_...she's my most precious treasure and I'm so proud to say she's only mine...._

"Nanoha, can we see the penguins?"

"Mmm... I guess it's over there." She pointed out. "C'mon!" The girl grabbed her hand with hurry.

Unlike lions, penguins were only surrounded by a large-rounded wall, which contained a small lagoon inside with some of the birds swimming.

Taking a fish from the bucket that one of the employees in charge of the section offered, Fate stretched out a hand to the inner of the lair, where a little penguin clung onto the food with its peak.

**In front of your eyes...**

One flash startled the blonde, and when she turned back, she found the Nanoha's broad smile ear to ear, greeting her naively. Looking back at the penguin cub, Fate caught the moment to caress it; the petit animal just let out a slight chirp.

"Next stop: Snakes!"

"Nanoha!"

"Mou, Fate-chan, they won't bite you!" She stuck out her tongue. "Only I can do that, nyahaha." And ran in a blow.

"Nanoha!" The girl blurted out. "Don't forget I'm faster than you!"

The speedy blonde began to run after Nanoha, and a second later she caught up with the brunette and trapped her amidst laughs; Nanoha begged for being released, even when that was the last thing she really desired.

Once they calmed down, Nanoha pointed out to some crystal boxes a few far strides from them. Fate let her go of, and watched how her friend ran and leaned the hands and the face over the transparent surfaces.

She grasped the camera, which had stolen, and focusing the glass, she shot a flash, drawing Nanoha's attention. One of the workers of that area came closer and invited them to have a photo with a snake resting upon their shoulders.

The blonde barely could open the mouth when Nanoha had agreed immediately, clearly excited. Fate Testarossa paled utterly.

"Fate-chan, look, isn't it cool?! Fate-chan...?" The query was repeated when the sneak was placed on.

The tail of the reptile was over right Nanoha's shoulder, and the head over left Fate's one. The man counted three and two flashes were shot, once done he gave them two photos and moved away the reptile.

"That was fun, we have to repeat it again next time we'll come! Fate-chan, are you alright?"

"Has it gone?"

"The snake? He's already taken it off, why?" The brown head was crooked.

"Great..." A sigh of relief. "...Nanoha, I hate those things!" The other complained.

"Are you afraid of them?"

"N-no, of course I am not." Burgundy eyes averted blue ones.

**It falls from the skies...**

"You're afraid!" Nanoha said triumphantly.

"Nanoha, don't mock at me! You should have asked me first."

One more flash dazed the blonde, and after some blinks she could hear the laugh of the brunette; when Fate was about to say something, she just gave up and hugged Nanoha. What's more, now that she thought about it, she didn't realize the moment she lost the artifact from her hands...

"You're going to make me break that thing with Bardiche."

"Mou, grumpy." Nanoha laughed again. "Now let's see dolphins!"

And for the fourth time in the day the blue-eyed gripped her hand and began to run straightway 'till the sea mammals, the burning-eyes instrument (because for Fate that was what it really did) dangling on her neck.

Fate had never felt so excited about seeing animals, maybe because this was her first time in a zoo and there were many new things for her in that place.

And the best of all it was she being beside Nanoha, because Nanoha made the zoo more attractive and funnier. _Better._

The blonde stepped firmly into the soil, drawing those blue orbs to her, filled with confusion. Burgundy eyes got soften and with her free hand she cupped Nanoha's one, raising both palms up and entwining their fingers. The blue spheres were closed, delighting the warmth of the person she loved the most...

_**CRASH**__**!**_

"FATE!"

She clasped her head strongly, in an attempt to stop the throbbing ache. The teeth were gritted and burgundy eyes looked up. Suddenly, a green barrier started to surround everything.

Something was wrong... it was a matter of seconds before she assimilated the fact that they have already found her. Fate cursed, it was a trap. How could she be so carelessly?

"Fate Testarossa, you're under arrest for fleeing from the authorities, refusing to carry out your sentence and attacking one of the TSAB members."

**When you just never know**

**What you will find…**

The words were cold and a spear in the sky pointed her out dangerously. The Captain Chrono Harlaown flicked his fingers, and soon magical blue sky hoops appeared from nowhere and immobilized the arms and legs of the blonde criminal.

"Let me go! I don't want to fight against none of you!" The red eyes were squinted, clearly angry.

"Chrono, wait, you're misunderstanding everything!" Nanoha tried to protect her. "We were just..."

"Durandal, Blaze Cannon!

"Chrono, don't!"

"Bardiche, Bind Break!"

"Yes, sir!"

The triangle-shaped device floated in front of her owner, and changed into a large and black artifact at the same time it materialized Fate's barrier jacket. The eye in the upper side shivered by brief seconds, and just before the azure blast could impact her, an immense golden light that covered all her body was released.

"Don't run!"

Meters behind and far away of the swirl of dust which separated both, Fate Testarossa was kneeling down on the soil, holding Bardiche in right hand.

"Lightning Form." She muttered under her breath. "Photon Lancer!"

"Durandal, Stinger Blade Execution Shift!"

**What you will find****!…**

Two sharp extensions like flashes got stuck in Bardiche's head, which obeying the order gave off an array of golden electrical balls.

Durandal counterattacked with an outstanding quantity of glistening blue daggers that crashed directly with the photons strike; taking advantage of the smoke curtain, the fugitive Fate Testarossa made use of her speed.

"Scythe Form!" Emitted the dark artifact.

Automatically the device transformed into a scythe at the moment its master placed herself behind the captain, and taking an impulse she let the blow fall to beat.

"Go away and leave us alone!" Fate snarled with strain, aware of the fact that if she lost...

"Stinger Snipe!"

_...she would lost Nanoha too..._

"Fate!"

Without see it coming, a magic projectile knocked her out seconds before carrying out her blow, hurling the blonde body against the surface. The black-haired lad pointed Fate out again with Durandal, and repeating the last attack, he fired countless needles.

"Round Shield!"

The collision with the unexpected shield forced its creator some steps back as the stings were launched heavily, causing a creaking sound. The new shield had a beautiful and pale pink color...

(Nanoha, what are you doing?)

**What you will find****!…**

The daggers rain stopped. White hands clenched the staff hard and rose up the tip to the sky, the red sphere shining. She swallowed harshly, and with the most determinant and the sweetest voice Nanoha answered.

(I'm taking care of the most important thing I love in this world, Fate-chan. **You**.)

"Raising Heart," she spoke softly, watching how the captain restarted his offensive, "I need you to block off this beat, please." The brunette asked whereas she protected her biggest treasure for the second time.

"Yes, my Master." The sphere shone again. "Divine Buster."

"Divine..." She sent one glance at the blonde behind her, who only returned to Nanoha a confused and concerned look. "...Buster!"

Nanoha's screaming snapped her ears and made her heart tremble. The powerful discharge of power counteracted the blow from the captain of the TSAB, spreading pink and blue sparkles into the air.

And then...

"Stinger Ray!"

Again, emerging from nowhere, many missiles -smaller this time- were shot against Nanoha, knocking and throwing her direct to soil. Precia's daughter shrieked and before she could say something more, another Blaze Cannon forced her to get apart from the white mage in order to avoid the attack.

"Thunder… Smash…!"

"Struggle Bind!"

"Yuuno!" The blonde shouted as she turned back.

**What you will find****!…**

Green chains bound her completely, and made her fell down to the ground as Bardiche was dropped off her hand, causing it to go back to assault form. Fate tried to move, tried to release an arm and clasp her device....

She tried to fight. And was at that moment when she felt so weak and heeded that the more she fought for freedom, the stronger the pressure of the binds became. The blonde growled frustrated, she scrambled, yelled... and nothing. Everything was the same.

"It's useless, they're made to reject and undo all type of transformations in use like your Scythe Form." The blond boy leaned on to the ground and took the black staff between his hands.

Crimson eyes watched him with fear. Without Bardiche she wouldn't be able to defend herself. If she couldn't be able to defend herself, then Nanoha...

"Divine… FATE!"

The despaired cry induce her to turn back at her. Burgundy eyes got wide and astounded as she realized she hadn't noticed the other two presences in the place. So, the fired missiles...

"You... why do you do this?" The voice was low and hurt.

"Twins Lieze," Chrono pronounced as he landed, "a lot of thanks for your help, the same to you, Yuuno. Nanoha, I know you look this as wrong," he talked whilst watching her struggle for release in the grasp of the two women, "but it's the best for everyone." The captain finished glancing at his opponent on the ground briefly.

"Yuuno-kun!" She claimed in anguish.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha, please do not make things more complicated. We can leave out that you've been helping Fate to hide, so you'll be free of guilt, but you have to cooperate with us." He pleaded.

"No! You don't understand, let me go! Chrono tell them to let me go!"

(Nanoha... Nanoha, stop! Stop this now...)

(Fate-chan, I know I can fix it! Let me try, please!)

**What you will find****?…**

(Nanoha?)

(Fate...)

"I can't do that. Lotte, Aria, hold her tight. Yuuno, brings Testarossa with you. We're going to the Asura."

(All you have to do is to explain that I force you not to say a word, everyone will believe you....)

(No! I'll protect you, I can defeat them, I...!)

(No, Nanoha, you can't, aren't you listening to?! If you keep this on, they'll lock you up too; for once in your life, do what they say!)

(Fate-chan...)

(I beg you, I don't want them to hurt you. So please....)

(...but everything is my fault....)

Nanoha Takamachi stopped fighting, and not being able to see Fate Testarossa at the eyes, she looked down to the ground and cried in silence. The brunette didn't put any resistance when the twins led her away.

Because everything was her fault...

"Beginning teleportation."

...and now she was about to lose the most precious thing she ever had in her life. _She was going to lose her...._

"Destination: Asura."

The voice of Yuuno Scrya was the last thing that echoed in the place before everyone disappeared from the zoo, along with the green protective barrier.

"Fate!"

"Arf!"

As soon as they reappear in the headquarters, the burgundy eyes shuddered when they saw her familiar in its human form, manacled by hands and legs; she was standing beside a woman with aqua-blue hair, clad in a blue navy uniform: Lindy Harlaown.

Arf whined then, wishing to approach to her master and gave her a hug, but she only could manage to wag her ears and tail, trying to get near in vain.

Fate bit her lower lip and cursed mentally, because she should have anticipated the danger, and even more, she should have watched over the safe of Arf; but she failed. The blonde wanted to cry because at the beginning, everything was her fault.

Everything began when Fate Testarossa came into this world.

"What will happen now?"

**I don't want this moment to ever end...**

The question was full of dread. Nanoha stared at Chrono's mother fix and fearfully, asking an answer, begging for a solution. When the Admiral averted the gaze, the brunette felt again as if her heart was being squashed by many claws.

She didn't want to hear it.

"Testarossa and her familiar Arf, both guilty of an array of crimes occurred in the Jewel Seeds incident, will have to stay locked up strictly underneath vigilance in one of the isolated planets the TSAB is in charge of."

"Admiral," an official greeted, "my squad is ready to guide the criminals to their new destiny. I request your authorization for the beginning of the transference."

Cobalt pupils looked with pity those blue eyes, expressing a deep and silent apologize because of what she was going to do. Comprehending the message, the girl was about to argue, and it was at that moment that Lindy Harlaown kneeled down and cuddled her.

"Authorization granted."

Nanoha wanted to say something, she wanted to scream that everything was wrong. Nevertheless, it didn't matter how much she tried because any word came out of her mouth. Only one sob did it. Afterwards, there was a painful moan when she saw two uniformed men to handcuff the blonde from hands to legs as Yuuno Scrya undid his spell.

And they took her away. Burgundy eyes stared at her with clear fright, but despite the fear they never asked Nanoha to go after her. Slate blue eyes cried bitterly, incapable to stand anymore because there was the person who stole her heart, forsaking her freedom in exchange of her own health and safety.

The little girl hide the face in her hands, and she thought that everything should have gone all the other way around. Fate Testarossa was born alone in this huge world, and now, she was going back to that loneliness because she hadn't had the enough courage to tell everybody that Fate only wished for someone to stay at her side; and that she, Nanoha, would definitely be that person and she would never allow them to take the blonde away.

**When everything's nothing without you…**

Because she didn't want to lose her.

What would happen if she weren't there? Would Fate be okay, alone? But what about if she would go with her... if she... if she maybe...? It had to be something!

"I'm sorry, the only thing I could attain was to reduce her sentence to 10 years. The Council refused to discuss another choices."

The words were gentle and wistful, and the arms of the Admiral released her. Then, her best friend approached to her; he stuttered a bit before stretching out his hand made in a fist to her.

"I don't blame you if you refuse to talk to me now, Nanoha, I understand. I'm really sorry that it had to be this way, but you know no matter what you're still my friend and I worry about you." He made a long pause. "I believe it's the best that you'll be the person to take care of this."

He undid his fist and discovered a tiny figure which glowed instantly. The brunette let out a small shout of surprise, and with trembling fingers she took the object between her hands. Nanoha pinned the gaze on it, sobbing, and closed both palms as she led them up towards her heart.

She closed her eyes too.

"The Council believes that it would be a big risk return it to its owner, that's why I handed to you. I consider she'd prefer you were the one to keep it."

"Thanks, Yuuno-kun. I... Bardiche?"

"Yes, Sir Takamachi?"

**I want you to know...**

"I promise I'll take care of you from now on."

"Thank you, me and my Sir will appreciate it."

"I cannot escape, Arf, but you can. Don't stay here just because of my fault."

"Fate!" It was a whimper. "I won't let you here, you and I are family! Family supports each other no matter what! So... if you're going, me too. Anyway, this planet was pretty boring." She pouted.

Her master laughed half-heartedly and gave her the thanks. The red-haired woman, except for Nanoha, was everything she could need and want from a family. At the beginning she keep herself next to her, in good and bad times, and that was something why she had always been grateful.

Without her family, she likely would have broken down a long time ago.

"Fate?"

"Say."

"When everything finishes, we will go home, won't we?"

"Of course." The blonde smiled. "But this time I would like a home near to the sea...."

"Then I'll wait." Arf changed into puppy form and rested on the legs of her master. "I'm sure it'll be a nice place. Nobody will bother us again."

Fate let out a sigh and imagined how would be starting a new life.

**With everything, I won't let this go...**

A new life... with Arf and Nanoha at her side.... She smiled, no doubt it would be something wonderful....

The knob twirled around and the door got opened, five steps resounded inside the room and one hand leaned against the glass wall, which maintained the both chambers within the same place separated.

A name came out.

Crimson eyes glanced at everywhere quickly, looking for the place where the sound was coming out; her body left the bed where she was sat up, and drew her close to the large window. The red puppy stayed back, just paying attention at the motions of her master.

The white hand touched the crystal in an attempt to reach the other one in the opposite side.

"Fate."

The blonde heard her name again. The little girl who was calling her wished so deeply to tell her many things, and it was so horrible not knowing with which of all begin. But the time was running out...

Nanoha contemplated the wrist on the other side, attached to a pair of handcuffs. The blue gaze traced down the chain hanging from her right hand to her left one, and she couldn't help but feel the guilty overwhelmed her. The brunette hated to look at Fate of that way, it brought her back older and painful memories....

"I'm sorry...." Blue eyes looked down with embarrassment.

"Don't, don't say that." Fate comforted her. "I... don't want that to be the last thing I'd hear from you," a sad smile tugged her lips, "so please, don't say that."

"I don't want to get apart from you, what am I going to do? I just wanted to be with you!"

**These words are my heart and my soul...**

The black mage leaned her head against the panel and pretended to swallow her tears, in vain. Nanoha groaned and wiped off her face with a hand, trying to calm herself down; that was the last time they could see each other from the next 10 years, she couldn't ruin it like this.

She didn't desire the last image Fate will have of her was one of a little crying baby.

"Fate-chan? You, you won't forget me, right?" She faltered.

"Nanoha, how could I? You are the best thing that ever happened in my life, you teach me how to live by my own." Slender fingers drew the outline of the brunette's palm. "Besides, how could I forget you when I see you in the sky of my heart?"

"Mou, Fate-chan, I'm trying not to cry and you're not helping me."

The laugh she received made the brunette smile. She loved listen to the laugh of Fate because it was soft and sweet, it made the warmth wrapping her body with only hear it.

"I need you, Fate-chan, I need you so much." Blue eyes half-closed, "I will always be with you, snif."

"I know, Nanoha, I need you too." Her voice broke up. "I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know If I could..."

The two men of before came into the room, and walked towards the second door. They closed it and seized the blonde by her shoulders, moving her away of the windowpane whilst her fingers stretched out, in an attempt to reach the mage who occupied a place in her heart; finally, each soldier settled down at one side of the fugitive girl.

The skies-lover mage withdrew her hand of the glass with pain.

"It's time."

**I'll hold on**** to this moment, you know?...**

One of them spoke through the microphone on his helmet as the other secured Arf in his hands. The small animal fluttered its ears and gave a last glance to the blue-eyed girl, a farewell written within its deep cobalt eyes.

Arf thanked her mentally for everything she had done for her and her master.

Blue eyes averted that gaze and gripped her fingers into fists, helpless. Suddenly, one scream made her return the look into the opposite chamber.

"Nanoha! Nanoha, promise you're going to wait for me!" Tears falling down to the ground. "Promise to me and I swear you as soon as I get out I'll come back to find you!"

"Fate-chan!" The girl exclaimed slapping both hands in a blow over the glass. "I promise, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes, it's a promise!"

"Nanoha, I trust in you!"

"Mmph, we'll be back together, just you and me!"

"Nanoha!"

"Fateee!"

Nanoha's heart ached to much when the four figures began to flare as everything came into a blur, but she didn't know wether were the tears hazing her eyes or the soldiers beginning the transfer.

Her right hand wrung the white fabric of her barrier jacket, stained by the dust of the battle that she had delivered in vain. Something, very deep inside, shattered in numerous cracks. Something got broken and tore off with cruelty every one of the illusions in her heart.

She leaned on the limpid surface one more time, and yelled with all her might her name, as if that was enough to keep Fate with her, pleading for a way to stay at her side as well as stop them from taking the blonde away. Only in that moment, Fate Testarossa said something that Nanoha would never forget in the next 10 years and more.

**As I bleed my heart out to show...**

Because in her last words, the criminal Fate Testarossa said to her, _"I love you."_

The days became months and the months into years, pretty slow, pretty long. In the beginning, Raising Heart's master thought she would drive crazy; it was so hard being without the owner of her dreams, and live pretending everything was fine.

As time passed by, she occasionally watched –because Nanoha was conscious not only wasn't very healthy do that to herself everyday but also it wasn't allowed- one of the monitors the TSAB had in the place where Arf and the blonde were imprisoned.

The brunette admired every feature of her face, she missed her smile and yearned for those beautiful wine eyes. But it hurt the fact she could not be able to share her life because Fate was growing up, and with every year that passed by, Nanoha never stopped to feel surprised about how gorgeous she was and how frail she never stopped being. Nanoha could see it in those eyes....

Burgundy eyes that in the first moment they crossed with hers, she was able to see the silent pleading for being loved for once in life.

Therefore, from that instant to forward, the white girl mage couldn't stop thinking about them, and about the lost girl who was begging in deafening screams a heart which let her go in. A heart that would protect her and wrapped her. Loved her as the way she was, not asking to turn herself into someone else.

Yes, it was a shame that despite the brunette could look at her through the floating screen, the blonde hadn't the slightest idea of her presence there. So near and so far away.

How deep the pain was by seeing her face became sad, and not being there either to hug her or cry at her side.... Tell her everything's going to be fine but they had to hold out only a bit more... _just a bit more...._

**And I won't let go...**

The days became months and the months into years, pretty slow, pretty long. In time, both girls discovered that nothing was impossible to bear; because the longing about the day they would finally meet each other would come it was enough to keep them waiting.

In the end, that had been the promise both engaged...

...and neither one nor another wanted to break it off.

_**Planet #102, 10 years later…**_

The day had come.

She took the pale brown uniform that the Time and Space Administration Bureau had sent her a few days ago for when the moment finally arrived. A jacket (with a white shirt included), a skirt, two dark stockings and a pair of black polished shoes. And she got dressed with them.

Burgundy eyes looked at the packet where the cloths were sent, and reread for the third time in the day the card:

"_Congratulations__, Fate Testarossa, after 10 years the TSAB finally recognizes and grants you your freedom. Inside this package you will find a new robe I've personally chosen to you, use it the day when you will come back with pride to the world. I'll be looking forward to your visit._

_Here start__s your new life, good luck and do not forget always to give the best from you._

_Best wishes, Lindy Harlaown." _

She couldn't describe the feeling of pleasure that filled her at the moment she saw herself in the mirror, the blond hair had grown pretty much, and it wasn't tied in two ponytails as before but just in one. She was taller and had the graceful figure of a young adolescent.

The petit girl had changed a lot... She wondered if Nanoha would have changed too, how would she look like? Would she continue being the same silly and innocent girl whom she had fallen in love 10 years ago? Would she miss her? Would she be waiting for her? Would she recognize her?

**I want you to know...**

"Fate! You have been several minutes seeing the mirror, wake up!" Arf barked.

The blonde snickered while getting near to the bed to pat the puppy's head. In a fit of happiness, Fate took her by the forward paws, and swirled again and again with Arf in her arms, spinning around amidst laughs and growls.

Everything was like a dream.

"I'm getting dizzy! Put me down or I'll bite you, Fate!"

"Sorry, sorry Arf," she wiped off a small tear as she stopped herself, "it's just, I'm so glad...."

"Fate..."

"I hope for this day so much," the blonde cuddled her again, "and now it's here. I open my eyes and I can't believe it is true, I... we're free, Arf, free...." Her voice finished in a swish.

The creature licked her cheek and glanced out at the little house where they had been living all those years. It was neither bigger nor more luxurious than the apartment Fate had gotten in the Earth, but it was enough for both. The planet also wasn't so bad, it had lengths and lengths of opened field, a huge variety of flowers and a wonderful spring close to a gigantic oak that Arf had found by accident while playing.

Although the place was beautiful and quiet, it was very lonely too. After being used to the other mage's company, Arf wasn't surprised of seeing Fate depressed sometimes, no matter how much she tried to feign the opposite.

Every night the puppy watched her to stare a pair of pink ribbons, which her master kept on the bedside table, until she fell asleep; every morning, it was the first thing she looked for as soon as she wake up. Even miles of kilometers of distance Nanoha was still with her, the given ribbons she handed to her master a long time ago were the clear proof.

Very deep inside, Arf knew that it wasn't any instant of the day when Fate stopped missing her....

"Fate Testarossa?"

**With everything, I won't let this go...**

A click and a screen appeared in front of both, the person inside was a young woman more or less of her age, with short brown hair. The girl called out her name again, waiting for a signal which confirmed her presence.

"Here."

"Ahh, there you are, nice to meet you." She greeted. "My name is Yagami Hayate, Commander of the TSAB, the reason of my call it's to state that from today it finishes the period of imprisonment which was assigned to you and your familiar. A lot of congratulations, I've heard they wait your return with anxiety...." The Lieutenant smiled.

"That means that we can already set off, right?" She searched with a touch of curiosity.

"No, I'm afraid that won't possible yet...."

"10 years was the deal, no more!"

"Arf!" The blonde grumbled.

Said familiar huffed angrily for being cut off and scolded at same time. Fate, who was still keeping Arf between her arms, caressed her head, feeling a little confused. When she looked back at the hovered panel, Hayate giggled and rubbed one of her arms.

"I'm sorry for the confusions." She apologized. "Effectively, today both will be released, but as extra measures of security you'll be reassigned to an official member of the Bureau who will be in charge of you're vigilance during a while... It's like conditional freedom." The girl clarified. "I apologize again for the inconveniences, your official must not be late in coming, please be patient."

The screen faded. Fate slumped onto the bed and rose a hand up to her head, a wry grin attached to her lips.

This wasn't what she acutely expected.

"My first day as a free person and I'm already being watched over because of the fear to cause more troubles..."

She released a sigh. After all, you cannot call that freedom. At least, they could go out of there....

"Fate, do you remember the house near to the sea that you mentioned a long time ago?"

**These words are my heart and my soul...**

"Sure, what with that, Arf?"

"I'd like to go out and look for it, is that ok?"

"I'd love it."

Arf's ears fluttered as a continuous knocking on the door was heard. The young uniformed girl stood up and in the midway to open the door, the safety intercom turned on.

"_Good afternoon. I've come in representation of the Time and Space Administration Bureau, I'll be the__ one in charge of your free staying during the lapse of time the Superiors consider feasible."_

Fate sighed for the second time, the voice through the artifact was hoarse and kind of diffuse due to the apparent unsteady frequency of the sound. She placed a hand over the knob and twirled it around; something jumped inside of her stomach and her body shivered, after a long decade... burgundy eyes closed and she could almost felt as if she were nine years old again....

She opened the door.

Finally she could go back... go back with...

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha, and since now on, I'll be with you...."

The blonde uttered a cry of surprise, and covered her mouth with both hands. The young girl in front of her smiled while her blue eyes got wet, filled with fondness.

"Na-Nanoha..." She stammered.

"Welcome home, Fate-chan."

The brunette was wrapped in a strong embrace as Fate started to cry and laugh all at the same time. Nanoha couldn't help but imitate the motion.

The girl of the wonderful crimson eyes smiled, nothing had changed by no means. Nanoha was still the same warm kid that offered her hand and heart to her 10 years ago, she still had the same kind smile of 10 years ago, she was still standing at her side...

"You came..."

"Nyahaha, it was a promise, wasn't it?"

**I'll hold on**** to this moment, you know?...**

There was a smile. She moved away a few inches to appreciate her better, she was clad in an uniform similar to hers, unless this one was white as the stockings, and the skirt was of a blue king as well as the details on the snowy jacket. The hair tied in one ponytail falling down towards the left side.

The brunette was more beautiful than she could remember the last time they saw each other, on the Asura, just before they were detached.

"Sir?"

The automatic voice drew both's attention, and all of sudden, the blonde's face lit up even more.

"Bardiche!" Fate shouted immensely happy.

The golden triangle was handed to her while a twinkle lightened up at the instant the figure touched the hands of its master. The young magical girl held it against her breast.

"Bardiche, I'm very pleased to see you again...."

"Me too Sir. It's been a long time."

Arf, who had abandoned Fate's arms when she rushed at Nanoha, barked cheerfully as she contemplated the scene. At that moment, Nanoha stretched out a hand and the mere image brought back to Fate's mind the memory when the Garden of Time was crumbling down into pieces, and she kept herself on the tremulous floor, watching everything around her falling and breaking out.

And Nanoha saved her, she just had to reach her soft hand, and then she took her out of that hell.

The blonde accepted the offer. Again, the blue-eyed mage came after her, and Fate knew there wasn't anything now that could harm her at her side; and because of that, she did not hesitate to cling onto her most loved one into the whole world.

"Fate-chan, stay with me?"

"Forever."

And she saw Fate smiling. How much she had missed that smile, because it belonged only to her. Nanoha Takamachi soften her gaze and placed on her lips the first kiss they would share after ten long and tortuous years. A sweet and loving kiss.

She caressed her cheek, and once red and blue met each other, flickering from the emotion, she confessed what she couldn't have told to the girl of the precious burgundy eyes a long time ago:

"I love you too, Fate-chan."

**As I bleed my heart**** out…**

'_Here starts your new life, good luck and do not forget always to give the best from you.'_

The blonde remembered the words of the Admiral Harlaown, and she couldn't feel more than satisfied. Everything she wanted was there, with her. She returned to Nanoha, it wasn't another of those dreadful dreams that torment her during the nights, this time it was_ real_.

Her family was complete now.

She covered her mouth with her free hand, wanting to stifle a sob. Nanoha pulled the blond towards her, she released her hand to encircled her waist and kissed her again; after that, the brunette prompted the blonde to walk while she turned back to giving a call to Arf, who barked in response and rushed to take her place aside of her master. As it had always been.

"Miss Fate Testarossa," there was a growl, "and little miss Arf," the girl chuckled, "I, the official Nanoha Takamachi, have the control now. So you had better not forget to follow my orders or you'll get into troubles, nyahaha...."

The representative of the TSAB stuck out the tongue mockingly, and playfully tapped with her finger the nose of her girlfriend, giving her a clear hint that the last words were specially pointed to her.

"In that case, I will ask for a change at the officer guard." Burgundy eyes were closed and the head was turned with faked anger.

"A change? Mou, Fate-chan, why do you want a change!" Nanoha whined. "I didn't mean it. Fate-chan, Fate-chaaaan, don't ignore me!…."

"Would you change that attitude?" She opened one eye, amused.

"Aww, yes, I will."

**T****o show...**

"Just kidding." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed you so much, Nanoha...."

"That was mean," she pouted, "but I missed you too, you don't know how much.... Stay with me...."

"Forever and now."

The hand in her waist pulled her nearer to Nanoha, so closing her eyes, Fate Testarossa rested her head over the shoulder of the blue-eyed girl. The blonde smiled when the sweet essence that the brunette gave off flooded all of her senses.

"I cannot wait to taste one of your chocolate cakes, did you know I miss them too?" Fate sniggered.

"Nyahaha, I wondered how long it'd take you to say that."

"Can we hurry? I've already wanted to get out of here!" Arf howl pleadingly.

"Of course we can." The brunette answered. "Ne, Fate-chan? Ready to know our new home?"

"Nanoha, I can't wait anymore."

**And I won't let go…**

They stopped nearby the portal of teleportation, smiling. Nanoha couldn't help but show off all of the happiness she was feeling at those instants, it was just too much... She wondered what Fate would feel the moment she'd look at the photos they took 10 years ago at the zoo, now framed and scattered all over the living room of their new apartment.

The one they would share together from today. She let out a giggle while remembering the photography where Fate was with her arms folded, angry by the incident of the snake. However, her face totally changed when she recalled that one where they were standing together.

Nanoha felt like as though it had been yesterday when both were just a little girls, and she was clung onto Fate's arm. As the skies' mage perceived the curious glance of those pretty burgundy eyes upon her, she shook her head with a smile tugging to her lips.

The three entered inside the portal.

"Activating transfer, destiny: Midchilda."

Blue eyes turned to stare at her lover, and in one silent sheen, Fate Testarossa understood and felt deeply grateful for the message they gave her with the biggest love they were capable to show. And the sky blue eyes of the person she loved, Nanoha Takamachi, said:

"_Thanks f__or being with me, Fate-chan.... You're the precious thing I'd ever had and wanted in this world, and I'll always be at your side."_

_**The end. **_

This is the first time I make a fic of MSNL, and also my first attempt in the English fandom. I'm so sorry if anything was out of line or something, I tried my best with the characters since I'm not used to writing with them.

Also I want to give the thanks to **animeaics **and **azn-anime, **who so gently beta-ed a part of my story, but for personal problems they couldn't go on with it. Anyway, this could be bring up to you thanks to the both :)

Additionally, I've already looked over this story as well as fix some (many) errors. But if you see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me so I could correct them.

Finally, thanks for bothering to read and I hope you'd enjoyed it :)

Comments and critiques are welcome. Greetings, and have a nice day!

Kida Luna.


End file.
